Percy's 3xpress
by AwkwardGirl
Summary: Me: Well hello, welcome aboard Percys 3xpress. You'll come to your destination in exactly 1 minute.  Percy: Why is express spelled with a 3?  Me: Cause it's cool that way now shut up or I'll make it Annabeths Express!  Percy: -Backs away slowly-
1. Chirons nail polish

**Me: Well hello, welcome aboard Percys 3xpress. You'll come to your destination in exactly 1 minute.**

**Percy: Why is express spelled with a 3?**

**Me: Cause it's cool that way now shut up or I'll make it Annabeths Express!**

**Percy: Hers doesn't have a 3!**

**Annabeth: Cause I'm awesome and she like me better.**

**Me: -glares at Annabeth- you wish...**

**Annabeth: -backs away slowly-**

**Me: -smiles- Anyway, ALL ABOARD!

* * *

**Percy woke up this morning with an idea in my head, so he ran outside to go find Chiron.

He found him outside in front of the big house painting his hooves a bloody red.

"Chiron, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing! Painting my toes with blo- nail polish!" He answered.

"Well okay...Anyway, I have an idea!" Percy declared.

-Luke pops up out of nowhere-

"That's a first," he stated the truth. Percy uncapped Riptide and went at him. Sadly, someone replaced Riptide for a real pen and Luke didn't get cut into a million pieces. Happily, he now had a mustache.

"What the BEEEEEP!" He beeped. "Hey...don't I look good with a mustache..."

-Luke pulls out a mirror and stares at himself-

-Random girl comes running out of the trees-

"OH MY GOD! ITS EDWARD! I LOVE YOU EDWARD! SPARKLE FOR ME!" she screamed.

-Another girl comes out of woods with a shovel-

"Shut UP! JACOBS BETTER! YOU IDIOT! HE HAS A EIGHT PACK!" the Team Jacob girl screams.

-Team Jacob girl hits both Team Edward girl and Luke/Edward with the shovel and drags them into the woods-

Chiron turned back to me. "Well, Percy? What's your idea...ummm it's not like the last idea you had is it?" Chiron has flash back.

-Chirons flashback-

"I have an idea," Percy said.

"Well, what is it?" Chiron asked.

"That your a horse," Percy answered.

Chiron stared at him blankly.

"Percy...did you hit your head?" Chiron asked.

"...ummm..." Percy answered.

"OH NO! ITS THE UM SYNDROME!" Chiron gasped.

Chiron ran Percy to the hospital. The doctors screamed and ran around wildly. Chiron grabbed a scalpel randomly and started stabbing at Percy random.

-Back to the future-

"...nooo...it better not be like last time...anyway! I believe that I can go around the world in 1 minute," Percy said.

"Oh well you could have said so! Go right ahead! You can take 3 people with you! Be back in...no please...never come back..." Chiron agreed.

Percy went off on to go find his friends he would take with him on his daring quest...which took him exactly a whole week.

* * *

**Me: Well hoped you enjoyed PLEASE review! The next one will come put soon!**

**Percy: ...that was the most stupidest thing I ever read...**

**Me: ...Thats IT! Annabeth get over here were changing the story!**

**Annabeth: REALLY YAY!**

**Me: -goes over to the Percy 3xpress and changes it to the Annabeths Express.**

**Percy: NOOOOO IM SORRY! PLEASE!**

**Me: -glares at Percy-  
**


	2. The end off the world!

**Me: -continues to glare at Percy-**

**Percy: -goes to the corner and cries-**

**Me: ...ooookay...**

**Annabeth: SOOOOO WATS MY STORY ABOUT?**

**Me: ...OHHH that ya about that...i was just kidding...**

**Annabeth: -looks at me in shock then joins Percy in the corner-**

**Me: ... WHERE did that corner come from!**

**No one: ...

* * *

**Percy gathers all his friends in his cabin, which included a pebble, a twig, and a leaf.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Percy said. "We'll go east first, then west, then south, then east, then north,south,west, south, west, south, west, south, east, south, north, east, west, north. Got it? Wright that down twig!"

Sadly, at that moment Grover came into the cabin looking for a snack and spotted Percy's friends coming on the quest and ate them. After Percy was done crying in the corner...Grover said he, Annabeth, and Thalia would come on the quest to replace...Percy's...uh, previous friends.

So Percy started packing his frilly pink dresses, pink nail polish, make up, high heels, hair clips, and a bunch of other girly stuff. Annabeth a Thalia packed there boxers, t-shirts, ripped up jeans, sneakers, and some manly cologne. Then they all realized that they were packing the wrong stuff, and packed the right things they would be needing. Grover packed nothing...well...because he's a goat.

They started there quest right when they finished packing.

"Okay, Grover start the timer in 1...2...3...NOW!" Percy shouted. A beep came form the timer Grover was holding and Percy got into his bag and brought out a perfect replica off Earth.

He set it on the ground and stepped on it. There was a sudden crack from under Percy's foot and the globe broke into a million pieces. Percy stared sown at the globe and started balling.

"I FAILED! I FAILED AT MY QUEST! FAILED! I'M A FAILURE! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M A FAIL!" he screamed as he cried. These words continued on for...-Grover holds up timer- 3 hours.

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia headed back to camp after their sleepless, energy taking, failing, quest. Chiron wasn't that happy to see them and he was still painting his hooves with the bloody red.

'I'm sorry, Chiron! I failed! FAILED!" Percy started the 3 hour fail fest again.

After Percy was done crying Chiron spoke up.

"Um...Percy...why don't you take your quest group and go around...um...ooo ooo I GOT IT, Chucky Cheese in a...um lets say a month. See if you can win that quest." Chiron said, he looked quite happy.

Percy pulled out a replica of Chuck E Cheese and said, "I'll start the quest right away!"

"Oh, um, lets not use a replica this time...I'll even escort you to it, just to make sure your...um...safe," Chiron said, taking all the replicas from Percy's bag.

Chiron drove Percy and his group to Chuck E Cheese with a smile on his face the whole ride...Still painting his hooves.

* * *

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, NO ONE!**

**No one: What I can't be here?**

**Me: ...oh well...um...Sure, you can be here...um I guess...**

**Annabeth: You'll probably name it No one Express, now!**

**Percy: IT DOESN'T HAVE A 3! NO FAIR!**

**Me: Looks like you two are out of the corner.**

**Grover: Thanks to me! -chews on pebble, twig, and leaf.**

**Percy: -looks at Grover and starts balling and runs to corner-**

**Me: -looks at Percy- Well, anyway, SEND REVIEWS! sorry my stories are so short!**


	3. Chuck E Cheese

**Me: -smiles- Percy's goin to chuck e cheese**

**Percy: ...why chuck e cheese?**

**Me: IDK ASK CHIRON**

**Chiron: Don't ask me! she wrote the story!**

**Me: suuuure i did**

**Annabeth: If you didnt who did?**

**Me: ...Nobody...**

**Nobody: My creation is great isn't it! Now read more of it!**

**Annabeth, Percy, Chiron, and me: ...

* * *

**Chiron kicked Percy, Annabeth, and Grover out on the curb of Chuck E Cheese. He closed through door fast and drove off before they could even look behind them.

"IT'S CHUCK E CHEESE!" Annabeth screamed as she ran into the restaurant.

"IT'S CHUCK E CHEESE!" Percy screamed as he ran into the restaurant.

"IT'S CHUCK E CHEESE!" Grover screamed as he ran into the restaurant.

After they were done screaming, they sat in a plastic booth and waited to order their pizza.

The waiter came over finally, and said, "Hey, do you kids have money?" he asked.

"Oh, um, wait a sec. I got some in my pocket." Grover said as he dug into his goat pocket. Did you know that goats have pockets in their fur...well apparently the waiter didn't know, because he was staring at Grover's legs for a long time and then he started screaming.

Percy jumped out of his seat and whipped out Riptide, thankfully he switched it for the real Riptide, and yelled, "GIVE US PIZZA, pepperoni please," he said and weirdly enough the waiter went away, not screaming.

"I WANTED OLIVE!" Annabeth screamed.

"I WANTED PINEAPPLE!" Grover screamed. Percy and Annabeth stared at him.

"Pineapple is good..." Grover said. They continued to stare at him.

"Well, anyway, how did you make that dude go away?" Annabeth asked.

"I made him think we gave him money with the mist," Percy answered.

"OOO! COOL! Oh, yeah, back to are fight. I WANTED OLIVE!" Annabeth screamed.

"I WANT PINEAPPLE!" Grover screamed.

"PEPPERONI!" Percy screamed.

"CHEESE! CHEESE! I LOVE CHEESE!" Chuck E Cheese screamed.

"GO TO TARTARUS!" Percy screamed and sliced Chuck E Cheese into a million pieces, put all those pieces in a bag, ran outside, stole a car, went to the Underworld, ran pass the three headed dog, ran into the tunnel that lead to Tartarus, stopped at the cliff, dropped the bag of Chuck E Cheese, ran out of the tunnel that lead to Tartarus, ran pass the three headed dog, ran out the Underworld, stole another car, went to Chuck E Cheese, ran inside, ran to there table, sat down.

"..." Grover and Annabeth dot dot dotted.

"Anybody who doesn't like pepperoni, speak up now," Percy said while panting.

"..." Grover and Annabeth dot dot dotted.

* * *

**Me: WOW was that short...**

**Percy: YOU BET! PEPPERONI!**

**Me: ? oookay...**

**Annabeth: OLIVE!**

**Me: okay, we get the point! You can stop now!**

**Grover: PINEAPPLE!**

**Me: NO ONE PUTS PINEAPPLE ON THERE PIZZA!**

**Grover: I DO!**

**Me: ...well anyway! Review please! hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
